The present invention is related to an electromagnetic relay, more specifically to an electromagnetic relay in which a contact is opened or closed by an armature rotated by magnetization or demagnetization of an electromagnetic block.
Conventionally, there is known an electromagnetic relay in which a movable contact piece is pressed or released by an armature rotated by magnetization or demagnetization of an electromagnetic block, thereby a movable contact comes into contact with or separates from a fixed contact.
In the above-mentioned electromagnetic relay, a shaft hole for supporting an upper-end shaft of the armature is formed by a cutout of a spool flange and a partition wall of a base. Thus, the accuracy of dimensions and positioning is significantly affected by accumulation errors and assembly errors of these two parts, and thereby operating characteristics may vary unfavorably.